Trioxolane compounds are known in the pharmaceutical field for treating or preventing medical conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,879 for “Medical Uses Of Trioxolane And Diperoxide Compounds” of Herman discloses a trioxolane compound defined as a compound with the following structure where R and R′ represent the same or different organic moieties. The carbons may also have additional organic moiety branches.

Herman discusses treating certain diseases, but several new potential uses for trioxolanes have been discovered including skin conditions such as age spots and melasma. Dermatologists typically distinguish skin conditions such as these from a “disease” such as melanoma or skin cancer. Therefore, Herman and others have not yet addressed the use of trioxolane for treating skin conditions and other medical concerns that result from protein oxidation because they were unaware of this alternative mechanism of action.